


Shiro, Just Not His Shiro

by SoraxSilverheart01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Just to be safe, M/M, Not a lot of blood, Spoilers, but enough, everyone else is briefly in this, kinda major character death, kinda spoilers for season3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraxSilverheart01/pseuds/SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: “What’s wrong Keith?” A voice that was Shiro, but not Shiro at the same time asked. The voice was full of concern and it pained Keith to know that it was all fake. That the Shiro standing before him wasn’thisShiro.Alternate timeline for after Season 3. Not canon compliant.





	Shiro, Just Not His Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> So before anyone complains, please read the tags. It's sort of spoilers, but not really. It's just I had an idea after browsing tumblr and I saw someone mention about clone Shiro and my mind went to this. It didn't help that before I saw it I was already craving writing something sad and full of angst. So yeah, enjoy.
> 
> Haven't done fanfic writing in a long while btw!

Keith knew that something was wrong, but he had always pushed it to the back of his head. He had just chalked it up to him being paranoid and that everything was actually okay. That whatever his instinct was telling him was wrong. He had denied what he had felt for the longest time because he had gotten back the most important person in his life after losing them for the second time. Yet, the proof that what he had always known was correct was staring him in the face with a gun pointed at him and a smile on a face that was so familiar, but so different all at the same time.

“What’s wrong Keith?” A voice that was Shiro, but not Shiro at the same time asked. The voice was full of concern and it pained Keith to know that it was all fake. That the Shiro standing before him wasn’t _his_ Shiro.

“You know what’s wrong,” Keith growled out. He wouldn’t let the pain in his chest cloud his mind. Not when it meant protecting his friends and the universe from the Galra, from this imposter.

The imposter just laughed and it sounded so cruel and not right when it came out from Shiro’s lips. “Do I Keith?” Shiro fired a shot at Keith that caused him to duck to the side in order to avoid it. It gave the imposter the opening that he needed to get closer to him. The imposter pinned Keith to the ground by holding Keith’s hands in one of their own and straddling him to prevent him from trying to squirm his way free.

Keith wanted to shout in frustration as he tried to break free from the hold the other was holding him, but the imposter was stronger than him. Keith tried to buck his hip to dislodge the other from where they were, but it did little use. He continued to struggle until he was only panting and weakly tugging his arms away. The shot he had gotten in the back stung as dirt and rocks dug into the wound.

When a hand moved to caress the hair from his face, Keith growled and tried to use his teeth to snap at the fingers. His eyes glared daggers at the imposter above him and once more his heart gave another painful lurch in his chest.

“Get off me,” Keith demanded.

There was a chuckle from the imposter as they leaned down so their mouth was next to Keith’s ear. “That’s not what you said a few nights ago, Keith.” The voice was soft and it sounded so so very wrong.

Keith’s thoughts immediately went to the very night that the imposter was talking about.

_Hands trailed over his skin, one warm and one cold, as they made their way up his sides. Words whispered in his ear that had Keith clinging to the man above him._

Keith shook his head and snarled at the imposter. With renewed strength, he tried to toss the other off of him and had managed to. He was on his knees in a second as he faced the other who was now on their knees as well. He didn’t want to hear what the other had to say. Not with that face he so dearly loved.

“Shut up!”

Another laugh from the imposter. “C’mon Keith, don’t be like that, I know you enjoyed it.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Keith yelled. “You’re not him! You’re not Shiro!”

“Am I really not Shiro? Do I not look like him? Act like him?” the imposter inquired with a smirk. “Did you not say ‘It’s good to have you back’ when we were alone that first night after you found me in the shuttle?”

Keith didn’t say anything as his heart gave another painful squeeze. He had said that when he had first entered _Shiro’s_ room before the man before him had spoken. He had said that when he had thought it was Shiro, _his Shiro_. However, it hadn’t been his Shiro and he wanted to take back all the interactions he had given the imposter, all the touches, the words spoken, and the glances he had exchanged.

“YOU’RE NOT!” Keith screamed as he made a charge at the imposter, picking up the black bayard--Shiro’s bayard. He made to slash at the imposter, but his wrist was caught in their grip as they dodged his attack. Their face was now close to Keith’s own and Keith tried to prevent his body from flinching away from that face.

“Poor Keith,” they crooned. “Why don’t you just accept that the Shiro you know is gone and I’m the only one left?”

Keith saw red as he slammed his head against the fake. Another snarl leaving his lips as he had to take a step back to prevent himself from falling. He knew a headbutt was the wrong move, but it was all he could think of to get the other away from him.

“You’re wrong, Shiro is still alive and out there.” Keith’s voice was soft and deadly as he stared the other down. He won’t let their words affect his heart. “And I’m going to find him after I’m done with you.”

Again Keith charged and again the imposter dodged, but this time it was different. A shot whizzed by Keith’s head and struck the imposter in the chest. Both Keith’s and the imposter’s eyes widen and a voice came from the communicator.

“Got him!”

“Lance, stay out of this!” Keith ordered as the imposter quickly regained his stance despite being shot. He heard Lance say something but ignored it as the fake rushed him with their Galra hand activated. Keith blocked it and pressed back against the arm. He was gritting his teeth as he tried to bear the weight being pressed down on him.

“Do you really need help with defeating me, Keith? I thought you knew all about me?” the imposter mocked.

Keith gritted his teeth even harder as he knocked the other back by kicking them in the stomach. The other was winded as they laid out on the ground, unable to catch their breath as Keith had made sure to kick them where it mattered. He walked up to the imposter’s side and stared down at them with sad eyes. “You’re not Shiro,” Keith whispered as he lifted the bayard.

Steel grey eyes filled with pain stared into Keith’s own and for a moment Keith was struck with the unbearable urge to lay his weapon to the side. This was Shiro he was about to strike down and Keith felt a sharp stab to his heart at the sight of those eyes. Then those eyes flicked to the Galra yellow briefly and it wasn’t Shiro’s eyes he was looking at, but the imposter. Without a second thought, Keith brought the bayard down into their chest.

The sound of the bayard slicing through metal then flesh sickened Keith as he saw the blood slowly welling up from the wound. His thoughts circling around the fact that he had stabbed Shiro. It didn’t matter that the Shiro before him wasn’t the real Shiro, but they were still a Shiro all the same. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared into the imposter's eyes and slid down to his knees. He didn’t know what to say. It was Shiro, but it wasn’t Shiro all at the same time.

The imposter smiled as they looked at Keith. Their eyes locking on Keith’s own eyes and a smile was on their face. Blood was dribbling from the corner of their mouth as they began to speak.

“I’m so proud of you, Keith…” the imposter said.

Keith’s eyes widen as it struck a chord in his chest. He didn’t understand why the imposter was saying those words. A repeat of words he had said what felt like an eternity ago, a repeat of when Keith had thought this was his Shiro.

“Stop…” Keith whispered. He didn’t want to hear any more words from this fake. Not when they sounded so much like Shiro. “I don’t want to hear it.”

The imposter gave a weak chuckle that was followed by blood as they lifted their hand, the human hand, up to cup Keith’s cheek. This caused Keith to flinch slightly, but the hand did nothing but cup his face. Their thumb was moving, brushing his cheek and Keith realized he was crying.

“Why are you crying?” the fake inquired. “Am I not your Shiro?”

“Y-you’re not…” Keith whispered, his voice cracking. He couldn’t stop it as all he could imagine was his Shiro and the fake before him was acting so much like him. It hurt so much.

“The other me is...so lucky to have you…” Their voice was getting softer. “You did good...Keith.”

With the imposter’s last breath released and the hand slipping from his face, Keith caught it as he stared at the imposter’s face. He just stared as he let the tears fall. All the frustration, anger, sadness, just slipping from his face. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he knew he had to get back to the castle to make sure everyone was safe. He stood from his knelt position and pulled the bayard out of the imposter’s body. More blood welled up and Keith felt nauseous at the sight. He quickly turned away and rushed back to the castle as fast as he could.

When he got back to the castle, everyone was outside. They looked haggard, but no injuries that he could see and he felt a feeling of relief enter him. Still, he asked as he approached the group.

“Is everyone alright?” There were a scattered yes from everyone and he nodded his head. “Okay, let’s get back inside and get off this planet. There’s nothing here for us.”

“And what of the imposter?” Allura asked.

“Taken care of,” Keith answered, his tone clipped. “Let’s move.”

Everyone entered the castle and after Coran checked to ensure there really were no injuries anyone sustained--Keith kept quiet about the wound on his back--they went their separate ways. Keith headed towards his room but was stopped by Lance. He looked over his shoulder at Keith.

“Hey man, are you alright?” There was concern in his voice.

Keith shrugged off Lance’s hand. “I’m fine. Go get some rest, Lance.”

“If you say so.” Lance gave Keith a pointed look, but he chose to ignore it.

He didn’t want to deal with anything for now. Not with the image that was seared into the back of his eyelids of Shiro’s body covered in blood, even if it was a fake. He wouldn’t be fine for a while.


End file.
